


Deeper

by Fabrisse



Series: Cathedral [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-02
Updated: 2010-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night together when they need it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deeper

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Minor bondage.
> 
> Author's note: This was written for Daylyn for her winning bid at "help_pakistan" on LJ. I have permission to post it.

The last big case had been tough, and Hotch had gone straight home to Jack, relieved to hear his even breathing as he slept. He'd been protective all week, and finally, halfway through the day on Friday, Jessica had called him and told him to go see Reid and pick up Jack from her place on Saturday.

After work, they'd grabbed take-out and gone straight to Reid's apartment. Once they were alone, though, they'd dined quietly with the conversation ranging, as it tended to do whenever Reid was involved, over a wide array of subjects.

Finally, Hotch said, "Has this all been a tease?"

"A little. I wanted to see how long you took to start demanding sex." Reid gave him a quirked smile.

Hotch's grin matched it. "I thought I was usually begging rather than demanding."

"Either way." He glanced at his front windows as he began to clear the table. "I was also wondering if you wanted to indulge your exhibitionist side."

Hotch closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "I… hadn't thought about it. Not for what I want tonight, but…"

Reid came back from the kitchen and leaned in for a kiss. His broad hand held Hotch in place as he teased his lips until Hotch moaned, and Reid pulled back. "We'll figure out some ways to indulge that side of you later, then." He motioned to the table. "Help me get the food put away so we can figure out what you need tonight."

Hotch said, "I have some ideas," and grabbed the rest of the silverware and takeout boxes.

Twenty minutes later, he was naked standing with his back to the door facing Reid. Reid was still wearing his undershirt and trousers and was leaning back on the bed looking at Hotch with open desire.

"Tell me what you need, Aaron."

Hotch swallowed. He could feel himself beginning to get hard just from the gentle words. "I've been thinking about… I'd like… Blindfolds, gags, handcuffs. Please."

Reid nodded. "Come here and kneel." He opened his legs so Hotch could kneel between them.

Hotch complied and rubbed his cheek against the fabric covering Reid's inner thigh.

"Aaron. I'll gag you. I'll blindfold you -- but not both at once, not for awhile. I need to have some way to know if what I'm doing is what you want. As far as handcuffs go…" He took a deep breath and continued, "What's the turn on? Or what do you think is the primary reason you want them?"

"I'm not sure what you mean. I want to feel bound."

"Would rope work as well?" Reid focused intently on Hotch's answer.

"I think so. Why?"

Reid kissed his forehead. "When I learned how to do magic, I did a lot of rope tricks and escapology stuff. I know I can tie something that would let you get out if there were an emergency. And… Aaron, I was shackled to a chair for two days, the sounds of handcuffs, the feel of them…"

"I understand. Besides, there'd be more options with ropes, how you tied me, what you left free. I like it."

"I have some. Stand so I can get it."

Hotch nuzzled and the hardness in front of him and then stood. "Is it all right to use a blindfold or gag with the rope, or is that still too much to start with?"

Reid avoided the question for a moment. "Would you prefer to have your hands tied in front or back?"

Hotch put his hands behind his back, and Reid knelt to tie the bonds.

Reid said, "Can you feel that?" and placed a small loop of rope in his left hand.

"Yes."

"If you pull on it sharply, it will release your hands."

He looked intently into his lover's eyes. "To answer your question…" Spencer pulled off his undershirt, surprised, as always, at the spark of desire he saw from Aaron. "I don't have anything we can safely use as a gag. Cloth is a bad idea." He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. "Will this do?"

There was a needy sound from the back of Aaron's throat.

"I thought I might teach you to deep throat."

Aaron leaned forward and kissed Spencer's knees.

"You'll keep your eyes on me, so I can see if you're all right. That's not negotiable."

"Yes, Spencer." Aaron's voice was deep.

Spencer took his cock in one hand and, with the other, angled Aaron's head so the liquid smeared over his lips. "Open," he said, and Aaron dropped his jaw and stuck out his tongue to accept it.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" Spencer slid the head forward, tightening his hand on the shaft. The warmth of Aaron's breath made him moan and Aaron closed his mouth gently, beginning to tug with his lips on Spencer's foreskin.

Spencer ran his thumb along the hinge of Aaron's jaw, and his lover opened wider, letting more of the hard cock drag along his tongue. He sucked in a rhythm he knew Spencer liked.

"Breathe deeply through your nose and hold your breath." When Aaron complied, Spencer pushed slightly. "Now, swallow." And he thrust in a little deeper before pulling back. They repeated it a couple of times, until Spencer noticed that the act of stroking Aaron's jaw with his thumb began the sequence without further prompting.

He looked down to find dark brown eyes gazing up at him. "Is that all right?"

Aaron closed his eyes once, slowly, and Spencer could feel him smile around the shaft in his mouth.

He stroked Aaron's forehead with his fingertips, reveling in the little gusty breaths he could feel from his lover, then dragged his thumb down the jaw and felt Aaron take him deeply. He rested his hand lightly on one shoulder, and kept signaling Aaron until they had a rhythm.

Spencer let go, and Aaron worked his way up the cock in his mouth, speeding up, taking Spencer deeper each time, growling, and swirling his tongue, sucking greedily.

Spencer barely had time to say, "Aaron," before the head flared, and his orgasm hit him. There was a warm splash against his shins and feet, but he couldn't register it as his body shook with pleasure.

Aaron let the softening cock slip from his mouth and panted.

When Spencer looked down, he saw Aaron arched back, his cock limp. He checked out his feet and realized Aaron had come, too.

He framed Aaron's face with his hands, and smiled as his eyes opened. "Clean where you spilled, and then I'll release you."

Aaron leaned forward eagerly, and licked his come from Spencer's skin. When he finished, he knelt straight up.

Spencer knelt behind him and undid the rope, checking his wrists for friction marks. He embraced his lover from behind and turned his head for a long kiss. After it broke, he said, "Get under the covers."

He lay down beside Aaron who shifted until he was propped on his elbows, looking into Spencer's face.

"What do you get from this?" Aaron asked.

"You mean besides mind blowing sex?"

"That was your mind?" Aaron chuckled.

"Actually, there's tissue similar to brain tissue in the penis."

Aaron continued to look at him.

"You need a chance to lose control. Sometimes, I need a chance to have it. I know there's never been a physical relationship I've had that's been so rewarding for me." His hand slid up Aaron's skull, and he pulled him closer for a kiss.

"It feels right to me, too," Aaron said, then he curved himself into Spencer's body and allowed himself to be pulled closer so they could sleep.


End file.
